The Pieces Don't Fit
by RackOnInNC
Summary: Castiel, Dean, Sam and Bobby...maybe others if I continue. No slash - coarse language.  Hurt/Comfort/Angst  Hurt!Castiel I won't say more so I won't spoil the story.
1. Chapter 1

**OK I'm throwing this out there to see if anyone wants to see more. Started it as a one shot for a friend that wanted a Hurt!Castiel Fic.  
><strong>**Angsty Hurt/Comfort Castiel & Dean no slash. Brief appearances by Sam and Bobby...maybe some others down the line.**

**Yes, I know I've got too many irons in the fire already, but my muse has temporarily taken a vacation on Castiel Grows Up.**

**R&R and let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean: HurtComfort AGAIN? How many times do I have to help him?**

**Cas: As many times as she hurts me. Is she really going find ANOTHER way to hurt me?**

**Dean: Yes Cas...I think she is.**

**Me: Sorry Cas, but you are so cute when you are hurt. And Dean is cute when he is helping you.**

**Cas: *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>The Pieces Don't Fit<strong>

As Dean walked toward the motel room, he heard a loud clatter inside the room. Grabbing his gun he opened the door slowly and looked inside  
>to see Castiel facing away from him, sitting on one of the beds looking out the window. He let his breath out in a rush, relieved to see the<br>wayward Angel again. It had been two weeks since they had heard from him.

"Cas, where the hell have you been man?"

Not turning to face Dean, Castiel sighed. "I was…injured in my last fight with Raphael here on earth. I had to return to heaven until the worst  
>of my injuries had healed."<p>

Dean could see nothing physically wrong with the Angel, but then he still had his back turned.

"Is everything OK now?"

"No."

Dean thought back to another conversation much like this one. _Here we go again! _ "You wanna elaborate?"

"I am…uncertain if I can heal the rest of my injuries. It has been more than a year in heaven and I am still…damaged."

"Cas, look at me…whatever it is we can figure out a way to fix it."

"I am not looking at you because it is unnecessary."

"But it is common courtesy when talking to someone."

"There is no point in facing you if I am unable to see. I can hear you perfectly well as I am."

"What? You're _blind_?"

"Yes."

Dean rushed over to the bed and looked down at Castiel. He lifted his head to meet Dean's gaze, but those deep blue orbs were staring  
>somewhere over Dean's shoulder. "Cas, come on get up and come over here to the table where we can talk this out and call Sam. He's at<br>Bobby's doing some research. Maybe they can find something to help."

"I am…unable to do that."

"What? Your legs are broken?"

"They are intact."

"Then what?"

"I am not certain. They do not move."

"Shit, you're paralyzed?"

"I believe that is the term you would use."

"How the hell did you get here then if you can't see and you can't walk?"

"I zapped myself here. The noise you heard before entered the room was me missing the landing slightly. It was…difficult without legs. It took me  
>a month in heaven to build up the energy to do that, but no one in heaven had any solutions, so I came here."<p>

"OK, so you're blind and paralyzed and you've already healed the worst of your injuries?" What the fuck did he do to you?"

"He disintegrated me as he did before, but this time he put me back together…rudimentarily…just enough that I was aware of what I had to do to recover.  
>I had to reconstruct this vessel. It was…like a puzzle. Some of the pieces didn't fit."<p>

"Pieces? Shit Cas! OK, well…um…we've obviously got to get you to Bobby's so we can figure this out. Can you zap yourself there?"

"No. My…_mojo_ is drained."

"How about out to the Impala?"

"I seriously doubt it. It was all I could do to get here."

"So guess I have to carry you out there?"

"If you feel we need to leave then yes. I see no other alternative."

"OK then. Sit right there while I get my things together and get them in the car."

"I am not going anywhere."

Dean gathered his things quickly trying to process how a bunch of humans could figure out where an Angel went wrong reconstructing himself. This was  
>going to be interesting. Once he had everything in the car he opened the passenger side door and went back for Castiel.<p>

"So how do you want to do this?"

"Whatever is easiest for you Dean."

"OK, I'm gonna bend over and you put your arms around my neck and I'll stand up…then I'll figure something out. _That doesn't look weird when people  
>in the parking lot see me. <em>Dean stood up and groaned as Castiel's legs buckled and dead weight settled against him.

"I'm sorry Dean, I would help if I could."

"OK I'm gonna pick you up now hold on."

Dean threw Castiel over his shoulder in a Fireman's Carry and made for the door. Naturally there were three people standing outside watching. Dean  
>smiled at them apologetically. "He had a little too much to drink last night."<p>

"I do not require fluids, Dean."

"Yeah, right buddy." Dean said loudly to the onlookers, then whispered under his breath to Cas. "Just shut up and close your eyes…you are supposed  
>to be passed out drunk." <em>Need to remember to go over the plan with Mr. Literal here before I start out the door. <em> Feeling Cas slipping off his shoulder he  
>rushed to the car and deposited him clumsily on the seat.<p>

"OK, pull your legs in."

"They don't move Dean."

"With your hands, Dude. I'm not going to do everything for you."

Dean instantly regretted his words as he watched Castiel struggle to do something as simple as getting in a car. He hadn't really let the gravity of the  
>situation hit him yet. Castiel's matter of fact demeanor in the motel room had set the tone and prior to this moment it was just an abstract concept…<br>blind and paralyzed…like a busted water pump on the Impala he could fix with a few tools. The full ramifications hit him like a brick wall and his heart  
>sank as he realized that Castiel could be permanently damaged. <em>What will we do if we can't fix him? <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea where this is going since my muse is silent on the ending. She gave me alot to work with today though, so  
>we'll get somewhere eventually. If you want to hear the music that was playing <strong>**in the car go here:  
>www youtube comwatch?v=2DFnrdZZj_8 (Just stick the periods in the right places)**

**I was also listening to it as I wrote.**

**Cas - Do I really have to do this Dean?**

**Dean - Yes Cas. She's the writer, you have to listen to her.**

**Cas- But I don't like this.**

**Dean - But you are gonna be one BAMF in that chair...wait and see.**

**Me - Yep Cas, no wilting flower story for you. You'll be OK at the end I promise.**

**Cas - :glowers menacingly: I will smite you when I get my powers back!**

**Me - Now Cas do you think it's wise to threaten me?**

**Cas - :whimpers: No Ma'am.**

**Me - Good...now let's get on with this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Driving towards Bobby's place Dean looked over at Castiel from time to time, but he said nothing. Castiel sat still as a statue,  
>staring straight ahead. On the surface this wouldn't have looked unusual to anyone that knew the angel…he was often strangely<br>still and staring into nothingness. This time was different though, and Dean's stomach turned at the thought that Castiel was  
>indeed staring out at nothingness this time. <em>He's freaking blind…and paralyzed…how is he going to cope?<em>

"I will be fine Dean, I can eventually compensate for my…disabilities if we are unable to repair them. It is not unheard of for  
>angels to inhabit vessels that are disabled…if that person is their true vessel."<p>

"What the fuck, I thought your mojo was drained?"

"It is, but when you are projecting your emotional state so clearly even my diminished grace can hear your thoughts. It is the  
>least taxing of my powers"<p>

"Jesus, Cas! Don't go poking around in my head."

"My apologies Dean, but I did not _poke…_ you projected."

"Sorry."

"I would appreciate it if you chose some music. It is unlike you to drive in silence…and it would help me pass the time since  
>I cannot see the scenery."<p>

Dean pulled out his tapes and chose one he had only played once when Sam gave it to him. Sam's attempt to introduce  
>him to classical music had failed miserably, but maybe Castiel would like it. The sounds of Prokofiev's Piano Concerto #1<br>soon filled the car.

"You did not have to choose something you don't like just for me."

"Well I…uh…thought you might like it."

"I do, I was…ah…listening in when Prokofiev first performed this piece in 1912. It has a very interesting tonality and the  
>dexterity needed to perform this piece is pushing the human hand to its limits."<p>

"Tonality…dexterity…yeah right. Whatever."

"If you wish I can teach you to appreciate this type of music. There are many pieces that will satisfy your apparent need  
>for loud, raucous music. Some of these composers were the…uh... <em>rock stars<em> of their day. Your favorite music would not  
>exist if not for them."<p>

"We'll see. I need to call Bobby and Sam and let them know what is going on. We'll stop at the next diner we see and I'll  
>get something to eat." Dean cringed when he realized he had said 'see' twice just in that one sentence. <em>I need to be more<br>careful what I say._

"You do not have to avoid using the words used to indicate vision. It will not affect me, and you can't avoid them forever  
>since the human senses seem to be centered on what you see. My Father gave you many senses, some which you do not<br>even use fully, but you depend mostly on sight."

"Stop that!"

"I am not doing anything Dean, as I said; you are projecting your highly emotional state onto me."

"I'm _not_ highly emotional!"

The briefest of smiles flitted across Castiel's lips. "Whatever."

Dean's head snapped around and he nearly swerved off the road. "Did you just _whatever_ me?"

"I did."

Dean laughed and relaxed a bit, which he supposed was Castiel's intention with using such a human turn of phrase. He didn't  
>often attempt to use human slang and usually the result was hilarious because he used it incorrectly, but this time he hit it right<br>on the mark. There was a diner just ahead and he pulled in to call Sam.

"Hey Sam, we have a situation here. Put me on speaker so Bobby can hear."

"What's up?"

"Well, Cas showed up at my motel room after a fight with Raphael and he's really hurt." Dean continued to explain to Sam and  
>Bobby what had happened and was met with silence on the other end of the line.<p>

Finally Sam spoke up. "Dude, that's messed up."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, Bobby do you still have your wheelchair? We are going to need one. I had to carry him out to the car."

"No, I donated it to the Goodwill when I didn't need it anymore. There's a medical supply about 15 miles out of town here though.  
>You can pick one up on the way in."<p>

"OK thanks Bobby. We'll be there in about 2 hours. See if you can dig up anything that will help."

"Not sure there will be anything, but Sam and I will look."

"OK, thanks. See you in a few."

"Cas, you OK to stay here while I go in?"

"Of course, I will be fine."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"You know I do not require sustenance."

"I know you don't require it, but I thought…well…maybe it would help you regain your strength if you ate something?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You may get me something if you wish."

Dean ran in and ordered cheeseburgers, fries and pie to go so Castiel wouldn't have to sit outside by himself too long. It occurred to him  
>that if Raphael had done this he might be looking to capitalize on the situation, so he was going to have to make sure the angel wasn't<br>alone in his weakened state.

Dean returned to the car and slid the food across the seat and got in. Placing a napkin on Castiel's lap he laid out the burger and fries.  
>His heart sank a little as he watched Castiel feel for it with his hands and looked away, taking a bite of burger and trying to figure out<br>how to hide his emotional state from Cas.

"Looking away won't stop me from feeling your thoughts when they are so…blatant," Cas said while taking a bite of the burger. "Relax,  
>Dean. You do not have to treat me any differently just because I am blind. It is merely a momentary setback, I am…unaffected emotionally.<br>Even if I remain blind, there are ways I can compensate once my grace returns to full strength."

"How did you know I looked away?"

"I still have all of my other senses. I can hear you perfectly well. The sound of your chewing became muffled, so I knew you were not facing  
>me anymore."<p>

Dean immediately stopped chewing. "You are listening to me chewing? Gross!"

"I am using the senses I still have available, hearing is the most useful."

"How long will it take for your grace to return to full strength?"

"I am uncertain. This is the most damage I have ever sustained while in a vessel, so I have no prior situation to compare."

"What about Jimmy? Is he freaking out in there?"

"He has become rather vocal in the last hour or so. I am unable to shield him with my grace at the moment and he is blaspheming vehemently  
>over what has been done to his body. It is…draining me to keep him contained."<p>

"Can he hear me?"

"Yes, as I said I can't shield him as I normally do."

"Hey, Jimmy! Relax dude. We are working on this. Don't worry and don't struggle with Cas. He needs all his strength to heal if he can."

Castiel's body relaxed from his usual ramrod posture and he began to speak, but Jimmy's softer, higher pitched voice came out instead of Castiel's.  
>"Thanks for thinking of me in here. I am more than a little freaked out."<p>

Dean eyes went wide as he realized he was talking to Jimmy while Cas was still in there. "Cas is having trouble suppressing you?"

"Apparently."

"That's not good."

"No, I'd prefer to be oblivious as usual."

"Well at least I got him to eat a cheeseburger for you."

"Thanks. I will see if I can turn off on my own. I've never had to try. Maybe now that I'm not starving to death I can sleep. I'm gonna  
>stay here while I eat this cheeseburger though. I'm not passing up the opportunity to eat with my own body."<p>

Dean watched Jimmy inhale the cheeseburger, fries, and pie. The pie was a little messy since Jimmy kept missing his mouth with the fork until  
>he got the hang of hitting the target without seeing the fork. Dean briefly considered the possibility that Jimmy would take over and hang<br>Castiel out to dry.

"No worries, Dean. I'm not going to kick Cas out. He would just go for Claire and I don't want that. I'm in here because I'm supposed to be…for her."

"What? Now _you _can hear what I'm thinking too?"

"Cas is trying to take control again. Apparently he bled over into me for a second there. Thanks for the food, Dean. Keep feeding him. It will help  
>me stay asleep."<p>

Dean watched as the body in the seat next to him changed back into Castiel again. Seeing it happen when Castiel possessed Jimmy was one  
>thing, but just to see the body change so much in a split second was just freaky.<p>

"You OK Cas?"

"I'm not sure. What just happened?"

"Jimmy took the wheel."

"What wheel?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Jimmy took over his body, dude."

"Oh, I was afraid that might happen."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble?"

"I didn't want to be more of a burden than I already am."

"Well, tell me. Whatever it is, just tell me. I can't help unless I know what is going on."

"What did he say?"

"He said feed him, if he's not hungry he might be able to stay asleep by himself so you don't have to work so hard at it."

"Well I suppose if it is necessary I can eat for Jimmy."

"Good, now let me wipe the pie off your face."

"Why do I have pie on my face? I only ate a bite of the cheeseburger."

"Jimmy took the opportunity to enjoy eating while you were…um…away."

"Why did he put pie on my face?"

"He was having a little trouble hitting his mouth at first…not being able to see the fork and all."

"Oh!"

Dean wiped off Castiel's face and cleaned up the burger wrappers. "Why don't you get in the back seat and lie down? You might be  
>able to get some sleep."<p>

"Um…have you forgotten that my eyes aren't the only thing not working?"

"Sorry Cas." Dean cringed and turned to start the car. Prokofiev blared from the speakers again and Dean had to admit it was beginning  
>to grow on him. "Let's get back on the road."<p>

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a faint smile creep across Cas' lips again. "Did you hear my thoughts again?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"OK, Yes. I did. I'll see if I can get Sam to get you some additional music of that genre."

An hour later Dean pulled into the medical supply. "You stay here and I'll be right back."

Walking into the showroom, Dean was approached by a salesman. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need a wheelchair for a friend."

"What type were you looking for? Manual or Electric? Athletic? Folding or Rigid? Is it temporary or will they be using it for awhile?"

"I hope it's temporary."

"Well, I hope so too."

Dean walked among the samples on display and marveled at the variety. He had never considered the fact that there were so many  
>different kinds. "Something lightweight…and folding. We don't have a van or anything. Not too expensive either."<p>

"What size person is it for?"

"About my size…just a little shorter. He's out in the car."

"What is the disability?"

"He's paralyzed from the waist down and blind."

"Any of those you are near right now would be what you are looking for I think, although you might just want a transport chair. With  
>him being blind and all he can't exactly navigate on his own."<p>

"I'm sure he'll find a way if he wants to." Just then Dean saw exactly the right one. It was all black…no chrome except for the wheels  
>which looked vaguely like the ones on the Impala. "How much is this one?"<p>

"That one is $950."

"For a damn wheelchair?"

"Yes, I can recommend something else if you like. We have some basic chairs starting at $150. You can also rent one."

"I'll take this one." _Damn the cost…not my credit card anyway._ Dean wanted something cooler if he was going to be pushing Cas around in  
>it forever. "I don't know how long we'll need it." <em>Or where we'll be when we don't need it anymore.<em>

Dean paid and rolled the chair out to the car and secured it in the trunk. "OK Cas. You have your own wheels now. Cool wheels."

"Thank you Dean."

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Bobby's house. Sam and Bobby were waiting on the porch. "Sam, can you come help  
>me get him out?"<p>

Dean pulled the wheelchair from the trunk and rolled it around the car to Cas. Sam looked at it suspiciously. "How much did you pay  
>for that? It looks expensive."<p>

"It's Cas damn it, I wanted something nice."

"Good to know I'm so treasured you wanted to get something nice for me when I needed one." Bobby looked hurt, but Dean could  
>tell he was joking.<p>

"Next time Bobby…you can use this one when Cas is done with it."

"There won't be a next time…idjit!"

Sam picked Cas up from the seat like he weighed nothing and deposited him in the chair. "All that working out was good for something  
>I guess."<p>

They rolled Cas into the house and parked him by the kitchen table. Dean sat down and sighed…it had been a long day.

Sam sat down next to him. "So what now?"

"Sam, I don't know. Cas isn't sure if he can fix what is wrong and I don't know if we can figure out a way to fix it either."

"I guess the first thing we need to do is get him to bed so he can rest?"

"Good idea."

Cas was sitting quietly listening to the conversation around him and piped up at this point. "My ears and mouth are not defective."

"Sorry Dude. You want to lie down?

"I don't require rest, Dean."

"You've had a really long day, Cas. I think it would be a good idea. Get some sleep."

"I don't know how."

"Just try? Ask Jimmy how."

Sam's head jerked up at that. "Jimmy is still in there?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. He made an appearance this afternoon. Apparently Cas is having trouble suppressing him. Cas said I could  
>talk to him and I did and he just came to the surface and sat there eating the cheeseburger and fries I got for Cas. Said if we would<br>keep feeding him he might be able to sleep on his own to help out."

"You mean he went back under willingly? If I was him I'd be totally pissed and want to get out."

"He said he is meant to be there, he's there for Claire, and anyway who'd want to pop back into a blind and paralyzed body?"

"Couldn't Cas go for Claire and then come back and heal Jimmy and then jump back in?"

"No I can't. I'm still here you know." Even though it was aimed slightly to the left of Sam the look he gave him was unmistakably one of exasperation.

"Sorry Cas."

"If I knew how to repair Jimmy's body I would have already done so. I need to know what I did wrong before I can make the necessary repairs."

"So we just need to stick a Human Anatomy book in your head?"

"Yes, but since I can't see I am unable to read or look at pictures, so how would we do that?"

"Braille?"

"I am familiar with it, but it would take me a while to learn to use it proficiently enough to read medical books."

Dean got up and moved to stand to stand beside Castiel. "Come on dude. You need to get some rest."

"I suppose you are right Dean. I will attempt to sleep if you think it will help."

"Bobby can teach you how to use the chair tomorrow. We'll just have to figure out how you can move around if you can't see."

"As long as I am familiar with the room I will be fine. I have seen this one enough to know where everything is."

"OK, let's test that." Dean reached down and put Castiel's hands on the push rims. "Now push…see if you can get to the hall."

Castiel experimentally rolled the chair back and forth a few times and then cocked his head to the side in a look of deep thought.  
>Using just his left hand he turned the chair a few degrees and started forward cautiously.<p>

Bobby cocked an eyebrow. "Looks to me like he already knows how to use the chair."

Cas turned the chair around in Bobby's direction. "It is a simple matter of applying the physics of work, mechanical energy,  
>momentum, and center of gravity along with some circular rotation calculations to determine the optimal use of the chair. Also<br>I was able to observe you."

Dean, Sam and Bobby simultaneously rolled their eyes and Dean spoke up. "OK Spock, quit showing off."

"Who's Spock?"

"A dude on a TV show that acts a lot like you, come to think of it. Never mind, just show us your stuff. Get yourself to the first  
>bedroom down the hall on the left."<p>

Cas turned the chair back around, cocked his head again and began to roll toward the hall. As he neared the doorframe he  
>adjusted slightly and rolled straight through the door without hesitation. Turning left he rolled down the hall with Sam, Bobby<br>and Dean following close behind, stopping in front of the open door.

"Is this where you wanted me to go?"

Dean's eyebrows climbed upward in surprise. "Um, yes. You sure your eyes aren't working?"

"Positive. As I told you in the car, you humans use so little of your other senses. I used my ears to tell me where I was."

"Next he'll be popping wheelies."

"If I knew what _popping wheelies_ was I'd try."

"Tomorrow dude, now get in there and let's get some sleep. I'll get you some of my sweatpants to sleep in."

"Why do I need different clothes to sleep?"

"You'll be more comfortable."

Castiel eased himself into the room and sat there with his head cocked again.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I've never been in this room, so I'm trying to hear where everything is before I go too far. Sound waves bounce off things  
>differently depending on how far they are from me."<p>

"Wait a minute." Dean turned the light on, looked around the room and then looked at Cas thinking about the arrangement  
>of the room.<p>

"Does that help?"

"Actually it does. Thank you Dean." Cas then rolled to the side of the bed stopping just short of it.

Sam looked at Bobby with wide eyes. "That was freaky dude. Did he just read your mind?"

"Technically, he projected his thoughts to me. I am unable to actively read them at the moment, but if he puts enough emotion  
>behind them I can hear them."<p>

Bobby walked over to Castiel and placed his hands on the brakes. "Those are the brakes. Flip them on before you get out, that  
>way the chair won't roll on you."<p>

Sam moved to help Cas out of the chair while Dean went to get his bag. By the time Dean was back Sam had Cas lying in the bed  
>and partially undressed. They worked together to pull the sweatpants up and sat down on the bed beside of Cas.<p>

Dean looked at Cas and sighed. It had been a long day, but things didn't seem quite as dire as he had pictured them when the  
>angel showed up in his motel room just a few hours ago.<p>

"You OK in here alone or you want me to stay? I can sleep in that chair over there in case you need me."

"I do not wish you to be uncomfortable."

"Dude I've slept in much worse places, in fact I could probably sleep standing up at the moment. I'll be fine. Jimmy if you can hear  
>me will you please tell Castiel how to sleep."<p>

"He heard you before and has explained it to me. I will try but I can't make any promises."

Dean walked out into the hall and went to the bathroom to change clothes and take care of business. When he returned to the  
>room Castiel was snoring softly already. He settled himself into the chair and was asleep himself in a few minutes.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still clueless where this is all going, but I'm hoping to wrap this up in another Chapter or 2. **

**Cas – *glares* I don't see any BAMFness. I'm still sitting here in the dark!**

**Dean – Be patient Cas. Rome wasn't built in a day.**

**Cas – Can I at least **_**SEE **_**something?**

**Me – Yep…just hang on…soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Dean could tell it was morning when he woke up, surprised that he had slept so soundly in a chair. He looked over to the bed  
>to see he was alone, and Castiel's wheelchair was missing. Maybe it was all a dream? Rising stiffly from the chair he made his<br>way to the bathroom and then headed for the kitchen. Sam, Bobby, and Cas were sitting around the kitchen table talking and  
>drinking coffee. Sam looked up when Dean walked over.<p>

"Hey sleepy head. About time you woke up."

"Eat me, bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean wandered over the coffee maker and poured himself a cup then returned to sit down at the table. "So what's the plan?"

Jimmy's voice came out of Castiel's body again, making Dean jump. "We aren't sure. I woke up this morning in full control, except  
>of course for the parts that don't work. Cas isn't responding at all. I know he's still in here somehow, but I can't get him to answer<br>me."

"Jeez, how the hell are we going to fix this without Castiel?"

Jimmy sighed and sat back in the wheelchair. "I don't know, but I do know that I have no chance of getting around in this thing  
>like he did last night. I tried and the best I could do was get myself transferred from the bed to the chair. Sam had to do the rest,<br>since I was running into stuff from the get go. I have no clue how he did what he did last night even though I was in witness to it.  
>Without eyes, the chair is useless to me."<p>

Sam shot a worried look at Dean. "He's right. There's not a lot of point trying to figure this out without Cas, although I suppose we  
>could take Jimmy to an eye doctor and see if they can determine what is wrong with his eyes. If he had eyes at least he could get<br>around."

Dean looked thoughtful, but not enamored with the idea. "I don't know about that. What if the doctor saw something really weird  
>like he has eyes, but nothing else connected. Then we'd be stuck with somebody trying to figure it out and calling all sorts of other<br>people. I don't think we want to get anyone else involved. What about calling Balthazar? Maybe he would help?"

Bobby gestured over to the table in the corner where the remains of a summoning ritual lay. "We tried first thing. He didn't respond  
>to prayers or the summoning ritual."<p>

Dean looked back over to Jimmy and saw his body language change suddenly. Castiel was back and his deep gravelly voice came  
>out again. "He won't respond to you."<p>

Bobby and Sam jumped at the sudden change and stared at Cas. Dean just laughed. "I told you it was freaky. Why won't he  
>respond, Cas? And where the hell have you been?"<p>

"I was asleep and I didn't want to wake up, so I didn't. I left Balthazar in charge upstairs, because he was the only one I thought  
>I could trust. We took steps before I left that would shield him from a summoning ritual. I couldn't risk him being distracted. I also<br>ordered him to ignore prayers."

Dean shot Castiel a look of disbelief. "Dude, you didn't think maybe you might need him down here at some point?"

"The war in Heaven is more important than one damaged Angel, and I was confident at the time that I would be able to heal the  
>rest of my injuries once I was out of the line of fire. He will respond if I call him, but there is nothing he can do. If there was he<br>would have already done it. He is..ah…less skilled than the other angels at the healing arts."

"Less skilled? What does that mean?"

"All of the angels are better at some things than others. He just never took the time to learn. He was too busy trying to get into  
>trouble with our Father when those lessons were given."<p>

"And you left him in charge? Jeez Cas!"

Castiel sighed. "I am aware that he was probably not the best choice, but at the time he was the only one available. He is well  
>equipped to lead the battle, however capricious he might be at times."<p>

"OK, so we are stuck with no angelic help. That's just great! I guess we need to concentrate on getting your eyes fixed first.  
>Maybe if you could see then you'd be able to read the books to tell you how to fix your legs?"<p>

"That sounds like the best course of action to me."

"Bobby, do you know any eye doctors that have ties to hunters? At least if they knew about the supernatural we wouldn't get  
>a lot of unwanted questions."<p>

"I think I might. Let me make some calls. If he's still around there was one guy that had a brother that was an ophthalmologist.  
>Not sure if the brother knew about these things but it's worth a shot."<p>

Bobby got on the phone and Dean got up to stand behind Castiel. Placing his hand on Cas' shoulder he squeezed tightly. "We'll  
>fix this Cas. I know we can."<p>

Cas' head dipped slightly in acknowledgement. "Thank you Dean. I didn't have anywhere else to turn."

After talking for a while on the phone and calling several different people, Bobby hung up. "OK, I found somebody he's about  
>an hour away so I guess we better get going. He's going to meet us at his office even though it's Sunday. Probably better that<br>way so no one else will be there."

Everyone gathered what they needed for the trip and Castiel headed for the door, but stopped at the top of the ramp Bobby  
>had installed when he needed it and his head slumped forward. Dean made a grab as the chair started to roll uncontrolled<br>down the ramp.

"Cas! What's wrong Cas?"

His head snapped up and Dean could see _the change_.

"Not Cas…it's Jimmy…he's gone again."

"Jesus, I can't keep up. Is he OK?"

"I'm not sure. It wasn't like last time when he let go on purpose while he was sleeping. It felt like the first time when he couldn't  
>hold on."<p>

"Well let's get you in the car and get going, maybe he'll drop back in on the way."

Dean rolled Jimmy out to the Impala and Sam got him situated in the front seat. Dean ran around to get in and start the car,  
>forgetting that the last thing that was playing was Prokofiev. He made a stab at the tape ejector as it came blaring out of the<br>speakers, but missed and Sam started laughing in the back seat.

"Dude! What's with the classical? I thought you hated that tape?"

"I put it in for Cas…I just thought he might like it."

"Awwwww way to be a girl Dean!"

"Jeez Sam, I was just trying to be thoughtful."

Nothing more was said for a while, but Dean could see Sam and Bobby whispering to each other in the back seat and gesturing  
>his way. He chose to ignore them. He stole a glance over to Jimmy…Castiel…whoever was in control of the body at the moment<br>and saw that he was sleeping with his head against the window. He drove on in silence as everyone in the car except him  
>eventually fell asleep.<p>

When he saw the address that was on the paper Bobby had given him Dean wadded up the paper and tossed it over his  
>shoulder at Sam. He jumped as the paper hit him on the nose.<p>

"What was that for?"

"We're here you bunch of slackers…wake up!"

The body to his right jerked awake and Dean waited to see who was in residence. As it stiffened and sat upright he deduced  
>that Castiel was back.<p>

"Cas, you in there?"

"Um yes, Dean. Where are we? I can't discern anything from your thoughts."

"We are at the doctor's office. Sam's coming around to get you out."

"What happened? I remember being at Bobby's and then here."

"You lost the wheel to Jimmy again, then he went to sleep and now you are here. I can't keep up dude."

"Sorry. I'm doing the best I can. It's getting harder."

Cas' shoulders sagged and Dean reached out to touch him on the arm. "Sorry Cas, it's just weird when I don't know who I'm  
>talking to from one minute to the next."<p>

Sam came around and got Castiel into the chair and they went inside.

"I'm Dr. David Freedman…you can call me Dave. Let's go on back and see what we've got here. Bobby tells me he is an angel?  
>I didn't think they existed…demons I knew about…but angels?"<p>

"We didn't either, but they do. Castiel here got himself in a bit of a scrape trying to save the world, so we need help." Dean  
>went on to explain the reason for Castiel's condition and stopped when Dav's jaw dropped at his graphic description of Angel<br>Chunky Soup.

"Ummm, so this guy had to put himself back together…like a puzzle?"

"Yeah, which is why we need you to figure out what's wrong with his eyes."

"OK, Castiel let's go on back and do a few tests."

Dave watched as Castiel began to move on his own down the hall and turned back to Dean with a quizzical look.

"He still has some angel mojo…apparently I am projecting my view of the place..again."

"He reads minds?"

Castiel whipped the wheelchair around and stared them down with an exasperated look on his face…nearly human  
>and blind or not he still made his presence felt in the small corridor. "I am still able to hear and speak. Quit talking to<br>me like I'm not in the room!" The light overhead flickered slightly and Dean looked at it curiously.

"Did you do that Cas?"

"Do what?"

"The light flickered when you got mad."

"I don't think my Grace is capable of a display at the moment, but I suppose it is possible."

Dean explained to Dave how the navigation thing worked as they walked back to the examination room and he shook  
>his head in disbelief.<p>

"That's…well…weird. This morning I didn't know Angels really existed and now I've got one in my office."

"Freaky yeah, but you get used to it."

Sam helped Dave get Castiel into the exam chair and he began looking into Castiel's eyes with the slit lamp. "I can see  
>in the left one that most of the macula is missing and the rest of the retina is detached. Uh…did you…um…save the parts<br>that didn't fit or are there parts missing? Dave sat back from the slit lamp and looked at Dean. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Stick around…you'lI be saying a lot of things you never thought you'd say."

Cas's forehead wrinkled as if he was in deep thought for a few seconds. "I was fairly certain at the time that all of the parts  
>were present, but it is possible Raphael purposely excluded some. I put the ones that didn't fit near my Grace to keep them<br>viable. My Grace is what makes me an Angel. It is diminished, but is maintaining them at least."

Dave looked over to the desk in the corner at a model of the human eye and walked over to pick it up. "Maybe you can feel  
>this model and figure out what is wrong, it fits together like a puzzle…uh..sorry."<p>

Cas tilted his head slightly and reached out for the model. "Why are you sorry?"

"The whole puzzle thing…" Dave moved a small rolling table over to the chair and placed the model on it.

"I am not sensitive to certain words in this situation words as humans might be. As I have already explained to Dean you  
>don't have to be careful what you say."<p>

Dave moved Castiel's hand to touch to model and stepped back. Cas began to take it apart, laying the pieces out carefully  
>as he slowly dismantled it. Once he had all of the pieces laid out in a perfect square he sat back and closed his eyes. They<br>opened a second later.

"Dean?"

"Oh shit…Jimmy is that you?"

"Afraid so…Cas is gone again."

Dave looked back and forth between them with a look of confusion.

"Jimmy is Castiel's vessel. Normally he's just along for the ride sort of like when a Demon possesses someone, but Angels  
>need consent to occupy your body. Cas is having trouble with the whole containment thing."<p>

Dave looked at Jimmy and shrugged. "This day just gets weirder by the second. So what do we do now?"

"Wait for Castiel to come back I guess. I certainly can't fix my eyes."

"Well let's wait a few minutes and see if he comes back."

Jimmy sat there for a few seconds, then looked up at Dean and squinted. "Hey, I think I can see something…it's blurry and  
>dark…but not totally black like before."<p>

"Sit back let me see." Dave positioned the slit lamp and looked into Castiel's left eye again. "Well I'll be damned…it's fixing  
>itself! Let me look at the other one now."<p>

Just as Dave switched to the other eye a loud noise came from the front of the building. Dean pulled out the gun he was  
>carrying at his back and whispered to Dave.<p>

"Is anyone else supposed to be here?"

"No…no one but me should know you are here."

Dean, Bobby, and Sam moved back into the corridor and were confronted by man bearing down on them with a huge knife.  
>Sam retreated to the exam room to protect Dave and Castiel while Bobby and Dean stood their ground. The man stopped a<br>few feet in front of them and his eyes flashed black.

"I hear you've got yourself a damaged Angel. I've come to put him out of his misery."

Dean smirked and pulled out the demon knife. "How about I out you out of your misery instead?"

The demon laughed and let an Angel Blade drop out of his sleeve. "I don't think so."

"You know you only an angel can kill another angel with that."

"I beg to differ…you killed Zachariah with one didn't you?"

Dean shrugged and glared at the demon. "Just lucky I guess…like I was with the Whore."

Trapped on all sides by the narrow corridor there was no maneuvering room, no way to out flank the demon. _We were  
>careless. We should have known something or someone would come after him.<em>

"Who sent you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "What is this...third grade?"

The demon lunged at Dean and Bobby took the opportunity to dose him with holy water. Temporarily distracted its sizzling  
>flesh, the demon took a few steps back and Dean saw Sam slip into position behind him. He tossed the demon knife as high<br>over the demon's head as he could and Sam caught it and plunged into the demon in one smooth motion.

"Where did you come from dude? I thought we were in deep shit."

"There is a door behind the desk in the exam room and I was able to go out and around."

"But you left them unprotected!"

"Left them in a ring of salt…I'm not an idiot!"

Bobby huffed and walked down the hall towards the front of the building. "We're _all _idjits." We should have known to leave  
>someone out front. I'll go keep watch."<p>

Dean was worried that they didn't find out who sent the demon, but he should have known somebody would be after Castiel.  
>Demons and Angels both had a vested interest in finding him. He only hoped that this particular one hadn't alerted anyone else<br>to their whereabouts. He picked up the Angel Blade and returned to the exam room where Dave had resumed his examination  
>of Castiel's other eye.<p>

"Looks like the same situation in the other eye, but also looks like part of the optic nerve is missing right where it connects to  
>the eye."<p>

It was getting easier for Dean to see who was in control at this point and he could tell Castiel was back. "Cas, can you fix your  
>eyes now?"<p>

"I believe so, but it won't be instantaneous. I will have to let Jimmy have control and concentrate on it."

"How long?"

"I am unsure. I am beginning to see some shapes with my left eye…the right is still blind. I suspect I will have to repair one at a time."

"OK, get cracking and we'll take care of Jimmy."

"Who or what was trying to get to me?"

"A Demon. We didn't find out who sent him or anything."

Castiel sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Dean. I should not have put you in danger by coming here. I will be hunted by  
>everyone since they assume I am defenseless."<p>

"Well they better watch their backs. I won't let anyone get to you…and no apologizing. You're family to us and you had no where  
>else to go."<p>

"Thank you, Dean"

Castiel slumped forward for a second before Dean could see Jimmy swimming to the surface. He could see it even in the eyes. They  
>were the same color whichever being was in charge, but when Castiel was in there they shone with an otherworldly depth that<br>looked right through your soul even if he couldn't see you.

"Hey Jimmy, let's get out of here and get some lunch."

"I'm starved. Let's go!"

Sam moved around to help Jimmy into the chair and he squinted as he rolled out of the exam room under his own steam.

"At least I can see something now. It's not much, but good enough I can get around a little anyway."

"We'll have to be extra careful now that we know someone is after you though, so no rolling off on your own even when you can  
>see OK?"<p>

"You don't have to worry about me. I learned my lesson last time."

Dean turned to look at the smoldering remains of the demon in the hall and looked at Dave apologetically. "Sorry about the  
>mess. Just add the damages to the bill. We should have been more careful."<p>

"No charge. Just seeing something like that is more than enough compensation. I've actually got someone coming in tomorrow  
>to replace the carpet anyway so don't worry about it. You've got enough on your plate."<p>

"No shit. Well thanks and if there is anything you ever need you know who to call."

Dean shook Dave's hand and turned to follow Jimmy out. His mind raced as he walked out, trying to form a plan for protecting  
>Castiel and Jimmy for the duration of this Raphael imposed hell. <em>It won't do us any good to get him fixed if someone kills or takes<br>him before Castiel can heal._ He looked around suspiciously before getting into the Impala, hoping that no one was watching  
>and would follow them back to Bobby's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cas - That's better…at least I can see something now.<strong>

**Dean - See Cas I told you…she will make you all better soon.**

**Cas – I don't like her. She likes to hurt me.**

**Jimmy - Don't forget about me in here. I don't like her either!**

**Me – I promise I'll hurt Dean in a story soon.**

**Dean – Bitch!**

**Cas - *evil grin***


End file.
